mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie
My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie (englisch: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ist eine Animationsserie, welche auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender The Hub ausgestrahlt wird. Die Sendung wurde am 10. Oktober 2010 veröffentlicht und am 12. Oktober 2019 Abgeschlossen. Diese Neuauflage von Hasbros populärem My Little Pony Franchise wird als vierte Generation, oder G4, von My Little Pony bezeichnet. Die Sendung wurde für das Fernsehen von Lauren Faust entwickelt, welche auch für zwei weitere populäre und von Kritikern gefeierte Sendungen auf Cartoon Network bekannt ist. Diese sind Powerpuff Girls und Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde (engl: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). Die Serie handelt von einem Alihorn (in den ersten drei Staffeln noch ein Einhorn) namens Twilight Sparkle, der persönlichen Schülerin von Prinzessin Celestia, welche das magische Land Equestria regiert. Als diese Twilight in Büchern vertieft sieht, beschließt die Prinzessin sie nach Ponyville zu entsenden und ihr die Aufgabe zu übertragen, Freundschaften zu schließen und die Magie der Feundschaft zu erforschen. Mit dabei ist ihr Assistent, ein junger Drachen namens Spike. Dort trifft sie einige interessante Ponys, unter anderem die wilde Rainbow Dash, die glamouröse Rarity, die arbeitsame Applejack, die schüchterne Fluttershy und die fröhliche Pinkie Pie. Zusammen müssen sie Abenteuer bestehen, Probleme lösen und lernen die Magie der Freundschaft kennen. Handelnde Figuren thumb|Oben: [[Applejack, Pinkie Pie, und Rarity; unten: Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash und Spike]] :Siehe auch Liste der Figuren Hauptfiguren *'Twilight Sparkle': Ein Alihorn (ursprünglich Einhorn) mit hell-violettem Körper, einer indigofarbenen Mähne und Schweif mit pinken und violetten Streifen. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Magie. *'Applejack': Ein Erdpony mit orangenem Körper, blonder Mähne und Schweif. Bodenständig und verlässlich, immer bereit, jedem bei allen Angelegenheiten zu helfen. Ihre Familie ist riesig und deren Namen entsprechen Apfelsorten oder anderen Apfelsachen. Sie bewirtschaftet mit ihrer Familie eine Apfelplantage und sorgt sich um das Geschäft. Einen Cowgirlhut auf dem Kopf repräsentiert sie das Element der Ehrlichkeit (inhaltlich eher Aufrichtigkeit). Sie ist das Farmmädel in Ponyville und leitet zusammen mit Big Macintosh, Granny Smith und Apple Bloom die Sweet Apple Acres-Apfelplantage. *'Rainbow Dash': Ein echter Wildfang von einem Pegasuspony mit einem himmelblauen Körper mit regenbogenfarbiger Mähne und Schweif. Sehr tapfer und stark, kann sie manchmal auch schadenfroh und eingebildet sein. Ihr Beruf ist es, den Himmel von Wolken frei zu halten. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Treue. Sie ist bisher das einzige bekannte Pony, das einen "Ultraschall-Rainboom" (eng: Sonic-Rainboom), welcher eine riesigen regenbogenfarbige Explosion, ähnlich einem Überschallknall, erzeugt, fliegen kann *'Pinkie Pie': Ein Erdpony mit pinkem Körper und magentafarbender Mähne und Schweif. Ihr Verhalten ist meist lustig, sie redet viel und schnell und ist phantasievoll. Sie singt und spielt gern Streiche. Damit repräsentiert sie das Element des Lachens. Sie ist meistens im Nascheckchen (eng: Sugar-Cube-Corner) anzutreffen, wo sie den Cakes hilft. *'Fluttershy': Ein Pegasuspony mit pinker Mähne und Schweif und einem hellgelben Körper. Sie ist oft sehr schüchtern und ruhig, aber hat ein großes Herz für alle Kreaturen. Sie steht für das Element der Freundlichkeit. *'Rarity': Ein Einhorn mit weißem Körper und lilafarbener Mähne und Schweif. Sie achtet auf ihren Stil und ist modeinteressiert. Außerdem steht sie gerne im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und beurteilt andere oft. Trotzdem repräsentiert sie das Element der Großzügigkeit. Episoden :Siehe Liste der Episoden Alle Folgen der Sendung sind für alle Altersgruppen freigegeben (TV-Y). Erste Staffel Die erste Staffel wurde mit einer "Vorschau" eröffnet, einer früheren Ausstrahlung der gesamten ersten Folge fünf Tage vor dem "offiziellen" Starttermin. Die Einführung der Figuren und der Handlung um Nightmare Moon herum erstreckte sich über die ersten beiden Folgen, welche zusammen den einzigen Zweiteiler der ersten Staffel bilden. Mit der dritten Episode wurde die Große Galloping Gala eingeführt, auf der dann die finale 26. Folge spielt. Die Entwicklerin der Sendung, Lauren Faust, war ausführende Produzentin dieser Staffel. Während Faust einen durchgehenden Handlungsstrang bevorzugte, stellte Hasbro die Anforderung, dass jede Episode für sich einzeln in beliebiger Reihenfolge ausstrahlen lassen sollte. Alle Folgen der ersten Staffel sind als "informativ und lehrreich" (engl: "educational and informative" e/i) eingestuft. Zweite Staffel Faust war bei der Poroduktion der zweiten Staffel weniger beteiligt als bei der ersten, beteiligte sich aber dennoch am Konzept für den Handlungsstrang und der Texte. Sie wird im Abspann aufgeführt als "Developed for Television by" (de: "Umsetzung für's Fernsehen von") und "Executive Producer" (de: "Ausführende Produzentin") für die erste und zweite Folge, welche bereits im Laufe der ersten Staffel produziert wurden. Sie wird jetzt als "Consulting Producer" für den Rest der zweiten Staffel aufgeführt. Die zweite Staffel enthät 26 Folgen, die jeweils 22 minuten lang sind. Die Produktion wurde im August 2011 abgeschlossen.. Einige Nebenfiguren der ersten Staffel tauchen wieder auf. Unter anderem Derpy Hooves, Prinzessin Luna und "Hayseed" . Die fünf Schulalterponys school-age ponies tauchen in der ersten Folge, zusammen mit Cheerilee und dem Schönheitsfleckenklub auf. Am 17. September 2011 began die Ausstrahlung. Genau wie in der ersten Staffel bilden die ersten beiden Folgen zusammen einen Zweiteiler, in dem die Ponys ein Abenteuer mit den Elementen der Harmonie bestehen müssen. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Staffel enthält die zweite mit "A Canterlot Wedding" einen zweiten Zweiteiler am Ende. Dritte Staffel Die Gesangsstimme von Pinkie Pie, Shannon Chan-Kent, hat mit den Aufnahmen für die zukünftige dritte Staffel begonnen. In einem Interview mit Nicole Oliver (Stimme von Cheerilee und Prinzessin Celestia) hat diese bestätigt, dass es eine dritte Staffel geben wird. Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle's Originalstimme) und Amy Keating Rogers, eine der Autoren, haben ebenfalls die Produktion dieser bestätigt. *The Hub hat einen Auftrag für dreizehn Episoden erteilt. *Die Autoren für die dritte Staffel umfassen momentan Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow, Corey Powell, M. A. Larson und Dave Polsky. *Rob Renzetti, Autor in der ersten und zweiten Staffel, hat das Team verlassen und wird durch Meghan McCarthy ersetzt. Dazu gekommen sind Corey Powell und Dave Polsky. Besetzung Deutsche SynchronstimmenQuelle: Teile aus Synchronkartei.de * Arianne Borbach als Zecora * Jill Böttcher als Diamond Tiara, Prinzessin Luna * Cathlen Gawlich als Scootaloo (Singstimme) * Karlo Hackenberger als Snails * Anne Helm als Silver Spoon * Sabine Jaeger als Cheerilee * Giuliana Jakobeit als Rainbow Dash (Sprechteil, Staffel 1–3) * Tanja Schmitz als Rainbow Dash (Sprechteil, ab Staffel 4) * Tina Hansch als Rainbow Dash (Singstimme) Singstimme) * Rubina Kuraoka als Rarity (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Hannes Maurer als Spike * Julia Meynen als Twilight Sparkle (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Silvia Mißbach als Prinzessin Celestia * Tim Moeseritz als Big Macintosh * Marie Christin Morgenstern als Applejack (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Gerald Paradies als Fluttershy (männl. Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Dirk Petrick als Snips * Liane Rudolph als Bürgermeisterin * Anja Rybiczka als Apple Bloom (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Peggy Sander als Gilda * Gerald Schaale als Seeschlange * Heike Schroetter als Nightmare Moon * Julia Stoepel als Fluttershy (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Magdalena Turba als Pinkie Pie (Singstimme) * Jennifer Weiß als Pinkie Pie (Sprechteil) * Eva-Maria Werth als Granny Smith * Luisa Wietzorek als Scootaloo (Sprechteil) * Giovanna Winterfeldt als Sweetie Belle (Sprechteil, Singstimme) * Michael Pan als Discord US-Amerikanische Synchronstimmen *Ashleigh Ball als Rainbow Dash und Applejack *Claire Corlett als Sweetie Belle *Michele Creber als Apple Bloom *Andrea Libman als Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy *Nicole Oliver als Prinzessin Celestia und Cheerilee *Madeline Peters als Scootaloo *Tabitha St. Germain als Rarity, Prinzessin Luna, Granny Smith, Derpy Hooves *Tara Strong als Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck als Spike, der Drache und Bürgermeisterin US-Amerikanische Singstimmen *Shannon Chan-Kent als Pinkie Pie *Kazumi Evans als Rarity *Rebecca Shoichet als Twilight Sparkle *Michele Creber als Sweetie Belle Die meisten der Synchronstimmen besteht aus kanadischen Synchronsprechen. Sie sind Teil von Ocean Productions in Kanada und die Stimmen werden in Vancouver, Kanada aufgezeichnet. Preise Siehe Hauptartikel: Auszeichnungen International broadcasting (en) Hasbro is currently in the process of localizing their Generation Four My Little Pony toy line in many countries. Whilst granted many countries are currently receiving G4 products, as of 2011 those same countries are still persisting with the G3.5 products as well (Russia, for example). So far, only a handful of countries outside the United States had converted to G4 entirely, or even began receiving G4 toys and merchandise officially. As for the broadcast of the television series itself outside the United States, thus far it is currently airing only in English for the English Canadian audience on Treehouse TV, and on Boomerang for audiences in the United Kingdom. Originally, although no defined date was stated, there was an announcement for other television debuts of the show roughly during the summer of 2011 in other countries such as Denmark, the Middle East, Norway, Spain, Sweden, and the United Kingdom. This had been done via a deal Hasbro made with Turner Broadcasting System Europe to distribute this show, as well as other shows based on Hasbro's intellectual properties, throughout various channels they own in those regions, such as Boing (Spain), Boomerang, Cartoon Network (Denmark, Middle East, Norway, Sweden), and Cartoonito (UK). More recently, the UK release of the series had been clarified further, adding that the series will debut in the end of July 2011 on Cartoon Network, along with the full, official release of the G4 line of toys.http://www.mylittleponynews.com/2011/06/uk-friendship-is-magic-and-g4-toys.html However, unlike prior reports, the first season eventually premiered earlier in the UK on Boomerang instead, starting on July 4, 2011, and broadcasting once every weekday afterwards. The European Spanish dub had been confirmed to debut in September 2011 via Boing. The European French dub was confirmed to be coming to the preschoolers' channel TiJi. The Italian dub had made its debut on Italia 1 starting August 29, 2011. The German dub was confirmed to debut on Nickelodeon starting September 17, 2011. The Dutch dub started airing on Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. early September 2011, and was largely unnoticed by not being shown in most tv-guides or even on Nickelodeon's own sites. The Polish dub is set to debut on MiniMini on 15th October. Synchronisationen in anderen Sprachen Es gibt nur wenig Informationen über nicht-englischsprachige Synchonisationen der Serie. Bekannt sind Übersetzungen von My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in folgenden Sprachen: * Arabisch - ماي ليتل بوني: فرندشيب إز ماجيك * Dänisch - My Little Pony Venskab er ren magi - nicht zu verwechseln mit dem norwegischen Titel. * Deutsch - My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie * Englisch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Finnisch - My Little Pony Ystävyyden taikaa * Französisch (Frankreich und Belgien) - My Little Pony Les amies c'est Magique * Französisch (Kanada) - My Little Pony La Magie de L'amitié * Griechisch - My Little Pony Η Φιλία είναι Μαγική * Italienisch - My Little Pony L'amicizia è magica * Niederländisch - My Little Pony Vriendschap is betoverend - der gleiche Titel wie für (Fl%C3%A4mische_Dialekte). * Norwegisch - My Little Pony Vennskap er ren magi - nicht zu verwechseln mit dem dänischen Titel. * Polnisch - My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia * Portugiesisch (Brasilien) - My Little Pony Amizade é pura Magia * Portugiesisch (Portugal) - My Little Pony A Amizade é Mágica * Russisch - Мои маленькие пони Дружба – это чудо * Serbisch (Minimax) - Moj Mali Poni: Prijateljstvo je čarolija * Serbisch (Mini) - Moj Mali Poni: Prijateljstvo je magija * Slovakisch - My Little Pony Prijateljstvo je čarovnija - Dies ist der Titel der Sendung wie er zur Zeit auf dem slovakischen Logo der slovakischen Hasbro-Webseite zu finden ist. Jedoch ist die schreibweise fragwürdig, da inkorrekt. Es sollte "Priateľstvo je čarovné" heißen. * Schwedisch - My Little Pony Vänskap är magisk * Spanisch (Mexiko und Spanien) - My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad - auch wenn die mexikanische und spanische Version den gleichen Titel besitzen, so haben sie doch komplett verschiedene Synchronisationen mit anderen Synchronstimmen. * Tschechisch - My Little Pony Kouzlo přátelství * Türkisch - My Little Pony Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir * Ungarisch - Én Kicsi Pónim Varázslatos Barátság Anders als die Titel der Sendung werden nahezu alle englischen Namen standardmäßig übernommen. Eine Ausnahme bilden die nicht-Ponys und Orte. Schriftart Die Serie benutzt eine Schriftart namens Generation B für die Untertitel und Texte am Anfang der Sendung. Referenzen Externe Links *Offizielle Hubworld-Website *Offizielle My Little Pony Webseite en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic es:My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad ru:My Little Pony: Дружба — это Чудо sr:Moj Mali Poni: Prijateljstvo je čarolija pl:My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia fr:My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique it:My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica pt:My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica ar:ماي ليتل بوني: فرندشيب إز ماجيك gl:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic he:הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם ja:マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 ko:마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 nl:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic sv:My Little Pony Vänskap är magiskt th:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic uk:My Little Pony: Дружба – це Диво Kategorie:Inhalt